Today is for Anthems
by HecateA
Summary: Order business has not been going well, the bar for what constitutes a celebration has been lowered considerably, and any excuse for a party is good enough in Celebration Clearing.


**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings : **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Assignment #10; Arts and Crafts 2- Write about creating something) MC4A; Shipping War; Shower of Words

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC (x2); Bow Before the Blacks; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; Short Jog

**Representation: **Invented holiday; any excuse for a party; bonfire; first Order of the Phoenix

**Bonus challenge(s): **Fire Song; Chorus (Found Family)

**Tertiary bonus challenge(s): **NA

**Word Count:** 1201

* * *

_**Shipping War**_

**Ship (Team):** Lily Evans and James Potter (Patronus Pair)

**List (Prompt):** Big List (Hugging)

* * *

**Today is for Anthems **

"It's just this way," Sirius said, pushing another branch out of the way.

"This is… umm, let me see…" Alice said quietly.

"Sketchy," Lily said. "The word you're looking for is 'sketchy,' but don't worry—we've been to this spot a thousand times since James and I moved to Godric's Hollow… Besides, the woods here are as mundane as can be. The worst we've come across in here was a very angry badger."

"But what a badger it was," Sirius recalled fondly.

They made their ways through the woods, led by the light of their wands. Lily carried a lantern with her as well, while Frank and Sirius and Alice totted food and beer. They were the two latest acquisitions to their little gang of regulars—not because they didn't like Frank and Alice, but because Frank and Alice were what the rest of them would call "real adults," a domain where very few of them had any kind of experience.

"We've actually got a lot of people coming out tonight," Sirius commented. "Prewett brothers included; should be a good time."

"Is Remus feeling well enough to join us?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah, he's fine," Sirius said, lying effortlessly. "He just had food poisoning."

"You've _got _to stop giving that Korean place you live over a try," Frank said.

"Yeah, we never learn," Sirius said. "Anyways, here we are…"

It was the pleasant clearing James and Lily had found about a week after moving to the village and had rapidly repurposed. Lily had charmed the firepit for safety, and they'd dragged logs around it. That was where Peter and Remus sat now, roasting sausages with the Prewett brothers, while James built up the fire and pestered them to wait. Marlene McKinnon was lighting candles to keep the mosquitos at bay. Benjy Fenwick and Dorca Meadows laughed as they pelted each other with marshmallows. Hagrid was spreading a picnic blanket on the grass. The fairy lights Lily had strung around the treeline at the start of the summer had begun to shine again now that night had fallen.

"Wow," Alice said. "Lily, you weren't kidding when you said it was the absolute perfect location…"

"It is," Lily smiled. "We call it the Party Place."

Gideon Prewett rose, hand on his chest for dramatic effect. "I, personally, call it the Merrymaking Meadow."

"Right in the middle of the Forest of Frolic," Fabian nodded wisely.

"I favour the name 'Good Time Glade,'" Sirius nodded.

"Sodomy Spot."

"The Rebellious and Rampant Revelry—"

"Some of us are only here to drink a few beers and spend time with friends," Remus interrupted.

"You didn't even let me throw out the name 'Celebration Clearing,'" James said. "It's important that our two newest attendees know all the names on the table, we'll have a vote about what to call the place later."

"Celebration Clearing," Alice mused. "I like that."

"For that, you get a beer," James said, holding one up. With a flick of her wand, Alice's drink flew to her hand. She uncapped it with a tap of her wand.

"So what are we celebrating in Celebration Clearing?" Alice asked.

"It's not a holiday today," Frank said.

"See, that's why Good Time Glade is the superior name—you need no excuse to have a good time," Sirius said.

"A celebration doesn't _have _to be a holiday," James said.

"Nor does a good time…"

"Fine," James said. "It's 'Everyone's Alive Day.' Happy Everyone's Alive Day, friends."

"My favourite," Peter chimed in.

"That's not a holiday," Sirius said.

"Sure it is, it's on my calendar," James said.

"Mine too," Marlene added.

"Okay, she's just being contrary because she's mad at me," Sirius said.

"She's got a damn good reason, in her defense," Lily said. "She's also not wrong, it's on my calendar too."

"You and James share a calendar, this can't count."

"Bold of you to assume I don't have multiple calendars," Lily shot back.

"Sirius, think carefully," Remus said wisely. "Did anybody die today? No. Not that we know of. So by default, it has to be Everyone's Alive Day."

"Come on Sirius," Marlene said. "Think with your head."

"A toast," Peter said, raising his glass. "To Everyone's Alive Day!"

"To Everyone's Alive Day!" the crowd of attendees chimed in, raising various beverages to the sky.

"I hate all of you," Sirius grumbled.

"Quick," Lily said. "Somebody make up an Everyone's Alice Day carol!"

There was laughing, but Fabian Prewett immediately rose—physically, and to the occasion. He held his hand out for his guitar to come flying his way. His brother had, obviously, brought a drum, and Marlene had a tambourine handy. Hagrid produced a flute.

Fabian started strumming a familiar song, and motioned for the other musicians to join in at their leisure.

"Alright everyone," he said once the whole band was running. "Like any good song, this is a song you need to participate in. Are we ready? I said: are we _ready?"_

The crowd erupted in cheering, and Fabian started singing.

"_If it's Everyone's Alive Day, clap your hands!" _

The crowd laughed, but clapped.

"_If it's Everyone's Alive Day, clap your hands!_

_If it's Everyone's Alive Day, and you really want to show it,_

_If it's Everyone's Alive Day clap your hands!_

_If Everyone's Alive Day's real stomp your feet!"_

Hagrid essentially made the forest floor shake.

"_If Everyone's Alive Day's real, stomp your feet!_

_If Everyone's Alive Day's real, and Sirius can go suck it,_

_Oh, if Everyone's Alive Day's real, stomp your feet!"_

The laughter peaked, and Sirius stood on his log.

"Alright, alright, you got me," Sirius said. "I mean, how could a fake holiday have carols and an official dance?"

"That's right," Fabian said, still playing. "Alright witches and wizards and wix, all rise for the official Everyone's Alive Day dance… just follow Sirius' moves, here…"

And soon enough, everybody was. They were all tripping over themselves as they tried to follow both Sirius and Fabian's leads.

"_If it's Everyone's Alive Day, grab your friend._

_If it's Everyone's Alive Day, grab your friend._

_Oh, it's Everyone's Alive Day, but it may not always be it,_

_Oh, it's Everyone's Alive Day, hold your friend._

_Everyone's alive today, so kiss your lover._

_Everyone's alive today, so kiss your lover._

_Oh, everyone's alive today, but time gets shorter by the minute,_

_Oh, while everyone's alive go kiss your lover…"_

James brushed the wood chips off his hands before sliding his arms around Lily, kissing her softly under the strands of light and surrounded by music and friends.

"Happy Everyone's Alive Day," he said.

"It's a great day to all be alive," she said. Then she rested her head on his chest. "If I ever ruin Everyone's Alive Day, please come here and have a party for me anyways."

"Don't say things like that," James said.

"Not every day can be Everyone's Alive Day," Lily said. "Sometimes we'll sing other songs."

James kissed her forehead.

"If something happens to you, I'll never sing again," he said.

"Hush," Lily said. She slipped her hands in his back pockets. "We'll talk about it another time. But we have to talk about it. Seriously. But not today. Today, we're still writing anthems."


End file.
